Forum:Did customizable classes spoil us?
With all of the customization that Gearbox gave us in our classes, to build our characters the way we like and even adapt them as we are playing , has this led to the modding of weapons? With this level of customization should we not have been able to build our own weapons also? What are your opinion? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) It's not because of the range of class builds or anything like that. It's most likely inspired by the fact that Gearbox had said there are like 80 bajillion guns. People wanted to have the best, and when we're talking about like 10 / 80bajillion it's slim odds. Not everyone can be lucky enough to find an HX 540 C Combustion Hellfire (considered to be the best. 211 Dam, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 FR at Lv61). So we find a really good one and tweak it. Mag4 instead of mag2 or body5 instead of body3. I think the reason we mod is just because of all the possibilities. I mean, for most guns there's 5 body options, 5 barrel options, 5 mag options, 6 sight options, 5 stock options, 8 accessory options, 6 prefix options... That alone is .. like 180,000 possibilities for ONE type of gun. If you want to include the Manufacturer (between 5 and 8 for each type) and color (3 options for each manufacturer, plus a few manufacturer's with extra) You're talking over a million possible generic guns in each category. As for Uniques (Oranges), there's gonna be about 22,500 possibilities for each, assuming they have no accessory or the same accessory every time. IO Monster 20:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: I am actually against modding, for the record. I think it ruins the balance of the game. I tried it once and I really felt like I had nothing left to do. I like hunting for guns. Hell, that's the only reason my friends and I still farm Craw. IO Monster 21:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) If the people would follow simple rules for modding theyd still ahve to do all the farming, i personally do not take parts of legendarys, if i find a gun all i take from it is a single piece of it and the rest goes and last, i do not modify the base level of a gun im about to customize/improve If thered be a vendor or any other possibility ingame that would allow that, from the very first release, i do not think most would have even considered searching for tools to access weapon modifiying (i as well hack all my characters clothes to my tastes, reason, the range of colors to select is laughable) This way looting becomes twice as awesome, as you are even happy if you find only a good barrel on an otherwise junk weapon^^ Demonique 21:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) There's certainly a big focus on the guns in this game and it's easy to see why people get fixated on them. The random generation introduces an element of frustration which is why I think people mod weapons. I've done Crawmerax several times and I'm still to see a pearlescent weapon. KaSPer 00:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) This is what I "Wish" they had done: Offer the option to buy the parts. You go to a Weapon Vender and find a nice"XX" Jakobs Frame (Body , barrle and mag) that functions as bought. You then can take that weapon to a work bench in the same area open up a "Parts Bin" and change the Barrle , Mag, add a Masher or Bayonette attachement and Scope that you have harvested off other Jakobs weapons and held on to. I would also have liked to see individual parts for sale in the vender also. Legendaries wouldn't be that had to do either they would just be a little less customizable than an off the shelf Purple, becasue they have special parts that should not be able to be removed (Integrated in to the Basic Frame) but could still have stuff added to them and taken away. This is just my musings on what I "Wish" they had done for customizable weapons. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you there Proven. Being able to build a weapon out of it's component parts would have been a great option with special slot-ins for elemental damage or special effects and certain combinations of parts giving a bonus (forcing you to experiment). We have the missions to find gun parts so it seems a natural extension. I don't think it would stop modding though, people would just mod the components instead. Has an obsession with lemons ~ KaSPer 14:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Proven does have quite the idea, there. But, the problem being is that with Borderlands also having such a strong emphasis on the multi-player function, that it'd also slow down the pace of the game. While having a toolkit to build your own gun would be incredible, I think there'd be some issues with that function and the multi-player function. Now me, I had problems finding excellent guns, or at least with Brick I did. I had a very strong preferance towards any kind of explosive. So, in the end... I quit using guns pretty much entirely and ran around punching things, keeping the Boom Stick and a Spread Launcher with me to refill Rage Mode in one trigger pull, so the want to modd was never really that big for me, because I could punch a midget's leg off. And that was enough fun for me. Das Steube I agree that you could see some very "Fanatic" tinkers out there that have to try every new piece they get their hands on slowing up multi, but for the most part you would just have to agree with the people that you play with to tweek weapons when you go to do a quest turn in or something. I don't honestly think that for the baulk of those playing it would slow it down noticably. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 18:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC)